When They First Got Their Letter
by Obession
Summary: It's just about when the characters we all know first got their letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Please R/R!
1. Harry

When They First Got Their Letters

By: Obession

Chapter 1: Harry

**(A/N: Just to let you know, this is just an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone of the first part of chapter four, "The Keeper of the Keys", when Harry first got his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. If you think this is useless since it's already printed in a book, then just skipped this chapter and read what I thought happened when Hermione got her letter. And also, these characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, and not me. I would never be able to think of something as brilliant.)**

            "Harry – yer a wizard," Hagrid said.

            There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

            "I'm a _what?" gasped Harry._

            "A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting down on the sofa, which groaned and sank lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

            Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of WITCHCRAFT __and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

            Dear Mr. Potter,

                 We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

            at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find 

            enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

                 Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later 

            than July 31.

            Yours sincerely,

            Minerva McGonagall,

            _Deputy Headmistress_


	2. Hermione

When They First Got Their Letters

By: Obsession

Chapter 2: Hermione

**(A/N: This is the first chapter that I actually used my brain to make. Please review, I don't care if you flame or not, and if you do, I'll just use the flames to warm my cold toes, which never seems to be warm. Once again, these wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The little left of my brain after my hungry ants could hardly let me think, let alone brilliant ideas.)**

**(A/N: The ants thing is an inside joke thing that I annoy my family with. If you want to know what it's about, which I doubt, then review and put a little note in there.)**

            "What the --?" Mrs. Granger said when she heard a letter sliding through the mail slot.  "Didn't the mail come already?" It's 3:00 p.m. and the mailman already delivered two hours ago. "Hermione dear, can you go get it?"

            "Sure Mum," replied Hermione as she close the book that she was reading. She got the letter and looked at the address. It's for her.

            "Who is it for dear?" asked Mrs. Granger from the kitchen.

            "It's for me, Mum," replied Hermione.

            "Who from?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            "Let me open it," said Hermione as she open the envelope neatly. She began to read the letter out loud, but not loud enough for her voice to carry into the kitchen.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of WITCHCRAFT __and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

            Dear Miss Granger,

                 We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

            at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find 

            enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

                 Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later 

            than July 31.

            Yours sincerely,

            Minerva McGonagall,

            _Deputy Headmistress_

            "Oh my gosh!" Hermione ran into the kitchen. "Mum! Mum! Look! I'm a witch! I'm going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

            Mrs. Granger turned around, eyes wide, and stared at Hermione. "What?" she whispered, with a shocked look on her face.

            "I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" repeated Hermione.

            Mrs. Granger's open mouth closed and turned into a big smile. "I knew you were smart, hon! Congratulations! Wait until your dad finds out! He's going to be so proud! Our little girl going off to learn magic!"

            "Mum, I'm ten, eleven in less than two months. I'm not little anymore." Hermione replied with fake outrage.

            "Okay, our big girl going off to learn magic then, better?" Mrs. Granger asked jokingly.

            "Much better," said Hermione, showing her larger-than-usual front teeth while grinning from ear to ear. "Mum, since I'm learning magic, can I just shrink my front teeth?"

            "No," Mrs. Granger said strictly. "You'll have braces like normal. Your dad and I both would agree, both as parents and dentists."

            "Okay," Hermione said with a hint of disappointment. Mrs. Granger must not have sensed it, because she went back to washing the dishes. Hermione went back to the couch to read her book again, but this time, with a smile.

**(A/N: Well, Hermione eventually did "shrink" her teeth. I wonder how her parents reacted when they noticed. I just completely left out Mr. Granger, oh well. I think that the next chapter would be Ron, but I don't know how he should react. Happy? Don't care? If you're reading this, please tell me in your review! Please! Please! *gets down on knees* PLEASED! I would cherish it forever!)**


	3. Ron

When They First Got Their Letters

By: Obession

Chapter 3: Ron

**(A/N: OH MY GOSH!!! I have reviews!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Please keep them coming, because they just brighten up my day!!! **

**abigfan****: Thanks for the idea; I was kinda thinking of the same thing. Thanks for telling me to keep writing. *breaks down and cries* Sorry. Oh yeah, the ants thing. Well, my mom's friend e-mailed my mom a newspaper article, and my mom was reading it while I was online, so I heard it too. Well, the headline was "Don't Leave Candy Beside Your Bed, It Can Kill You"; I know, it's weird, but still. It's saying that a young boy left candy on his beside table, and it attracted ants. The ants went into his ear and up to his brain. The ants started living there and feasting on the brain. Meanwhile, the boy constantly complains about headaches and itches, and the boy's parents sees ants in his room all the time. Finally, his parents brought him to the doctors, and the doctors said that the boy is going to die because the ants are eating his brain, and there is nothing they can do about it. Weird, yes, I know. And ever since the jerk "accidentally" threw the basketball across the court widthwise and hit my nose, I've been having headaches. And also, I guess it's because I'm not a girly girl and I don't moisturize my skin, I have itches. So I keep on making a joke that I'm constantly growing stupider because I also have ants in my head. It annoys my parents, so I like to bring it up. That's all. I know it's stupid, oh well.**

**AlexaDonaghy****: Thank you for your review! Now that I think about it, you're right. I guess I should've made them more shocked. And also, thanks for the suggestion!)**

"The letters from Hogwarts are here!" said Percy Weasley excitedly, as he opened his. "I'm a prefect! Mum, look! I'm a prefect! And here's the badge!"

            "Well done dear!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now if only Fred and George behaves themselves."

            Just then, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny came into the kitchen.

            "The Hogwarts letters arrived," Mrs. Weasley stated.

            "And I'm a prefect!" Percy blurted out, already wearing the badge on his pajamas.

            "That's great Perce," yawned Fred.

            "Is my letter here?" Ron asked nervously. He knows he's going to get in, but he's nervous for the slim chance that he won't.

            "It's right here," said Percy, handing out the three envelopes that aren't his.

            "Great job honey!" Mrs. Weasley said, grinning widely. She's always really happy when her children receive their first Hogwarts letters, like it's her that got it instead of them.

            "Thanks Percy," Ron said, with a tone of relieve in his voice that nobody picked up.

            "Mum, can I have an owl now that I'm a prefect? It would be much more useful than Scabbers," Percy said.

            "That's fine dear. We'll buy you an owl as a gift for getting such honor. Second prefect in the family! You can give Scabbers to Ron so he can have a pet too at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley replied.

            "But Mum," Ron said, "it says 'Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad', nothing about rats."

            "I've already gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore, or I wouldn't have dared to bring him to Hogwarts. It'll be fine," Percy said.

            "Perfect prefect Percy," said George under his breath. And as a result, he received a glare from Percy so full of hate from mocking the honorable position that he just got, George would've died several times, that is, if looks could kill. But George didn't see it, nor do looks kill.

            "Wait until I tell Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley, more to herself than to the boys and Ginny, "second prefect in the family!"

**(A/N: Well, there's chapter 3 for ya. *sighs deeply* Now that I did the three main characters, I was thinking I should also include Neville and Draco, for I have ideas for their reactions. If you have ideas for other characters first times, including teachers, and their reactions to them, please tell me in your review, which, if you don't already know, I really need and like. So, please, please, PLEASE, review!)**


	4. Neville

When They First Got Their Letters

By: Obession

Chapter 4: Neville

**(A/N: I only got one review for chapter 3, I was a little disappointed, but at least someone read it. I really like reviews, since that's the only way for me to know that someone read my fanfic. **

**Chocolat Elf: Thanks for reviewing! I had ideas, but it didn't go that far. I think it was funny, so I borrowed it. Hope you don't mind! And I hope you're reading this so you can review me once again about THIS chapter! Once again, thanks!**

**And of course, the disclaimer. I don't want to be sued. I'm not rich enough to hire a lawyer, or anyone for that matter. I don't own any of the characters, at all!)**

            "OH MY GOODNESS!!!" Mrs. Longbottom screamed really loudly.

            Neville heard it in his bedroom, searching for his toad, yet again. _That was Grandmother!_, he thought, _I hope nothing bad happened!_ Then—

            CRASH! Someone broke something. Neville is starting to panic. _That didn't sound good!_, he thought as he stopped looking for Trevor and tried to listen carefully for any more sounds.

            "NEVILLE!"

            Hearing his grandmother screaming his name, he ran into the living room. If he wasn't in such a panic, he probably would've picked up the happiness in her voice.

            "Grandmother! Are you okay?" Neville asked quickly. Then he spotted something in her hand. It looked like a …letter. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at it.

            "This," his grandma said excitedly, "is your letter from Hogwarts saying you are going to go there starting September first!"

            Upon hearing this, Neville's eyes widened so much; they're in danger of popping out.

            "You have enough magic in you, Neville!" his great uncle said. "Good job!"

            And those were the last words he heard before he passed out; Trevor then came upon the scene and leaped on his chest, croaking happily.

            "I guess that was a little too much," Great Uncle Algie said, looking down at him. "Want me to put him in his room?"

            "Sure Algie. Thanks," his grandmother answered, a little worried. "Oh, give me Trevor. I want Neville to bring him to Hogwarts. I can't let him lose Trevor, again."

            "That's why I bought him the toad in the first place!"

            "Just give me the toad."

            "Fine," Algie said, handing her the toad.

            "Well, put Neville back to bed!"

            "Oh yeah. I forgot I was carrying him.

            Neville's grandmother just rolled her eyes and left the room.

**(A/N: Well, that was chapter four. Remember, if you have ideas of how characters should react to their first letters, please tell me! I would probably use it!)**


	5. Draco

When They First Got Their Letters

By: Obession

Chapter 5: Draco

**(A/N: REVIEWS! *jumps into a big pile of letters* REVIEWS!...Okay, I didn't get THAT much. But I got six reviews from five different people the day I posted chapter 4, so I'm happy. So you guys want me to continue? Okay, but I'm starting to run out of ideas, so now I want something more than reviews, ideas. Which characters should I write about AND how, in your opinion, should they react? Please tell me!!!**

**kool: Thanks for telling me, and reviewing! And are you talking about my fanfic "The Truth Potion, Veritaserum"? If so, why don't you review from there? Just wondering!**

**Origami Ink: You use big words! Thanks for the compliment, and review!**

**Cox04JC: Thanks for the review! I guess you shouldn't go online THAT much, but I know it's hard to resist, right? **

**The Lady and the Tiger: Thanks for the review, and ideas. You told me characters, but what do you think of their reactions? Tell me if you can think of something!**

**Sara: Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter!**

**Chocolat Elf: Thanks for reviewing again! This chapter is for you…although I didn't quite use your idea for him, hope you can forgive me!**

**Guys, what's the difference between anonymous and signed reviews? And also, what, or who, is a beta reader? I'm still kinda new, even though this is my second fanfic. But my other one isn't finished yet, so I still consider myself new. If anyone is reading this and was planning to review, answer my questions! Please!)**

            "Draco, son, come down here," his father said, not quite a yell, nor regular volume, but it was loud enough to carry up to Draco's room, where he's taking a nap.

            "Draco, honey, we have something to show you!" his mother said. Mrs. Malfoy has a warm voice, unlike the male Malfoys, who can send chills down your spine if they wanted.

            "Okay, I'm coming," Draco said. He got out of his room and walked downstairs. There he was his father, holding a letter with his arms across his chest and his mother, beautiful smile plastered on her face. It's usually there, except if anything with Quidditch is involved. She doesn't like it.

            "Here," Lucius said as he handed his son the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of WITCHCRAFT __and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

            Dear Mr. Malfoy,

                 We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

            at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find 

            enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

                 Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later 

            than July 31.

            Yours sincerely,

            Minerva McGonagall,

            _Deputy Headmistress_

            "Hogwarts?" Draco asked, puzzled as to why he's going to this school ran by the old, muggle-loving, git. "I thought I was going to Durmstrang."

            "You were," Narcissa said, "but I don't want my Drakie to be so far away from home."

            "Mother, could you not call me that?"

            "Sorry, sweetie."

            "So I'm not going to Durmstrang?" he asked, turning to his father.

            "It was your mother's idea. She said she'll miss your cute, little face if you're so far away."

            "I was looking forward to Durmstrang. No matter, once I found a group to pick on, I'm good."

            "Oh, I know my baby would understand!" Mrs. Malfoy said, hugging Draco.

            "Mother, please don't." He always says that, but he likes it anyways, he just doesn't want to admit it, nor the fact that he feels the same towards Hogwarts.

            "I'll go back to my room now," Draco stated, and with that he turned around and returned to his room, with a small grin on his face.

**(A/N: Well, here's chapter 5, and I totally didn't put Dobby or any house elves that I think they might have in it. I just don't want to hurt the house elves, or do I? *smiles evil grin* Just kidding, I'm not evil like that. Now I don't know what character I should do next, since I can't think of their reactions. HELP!!! And also, REVIEW!!!)**


	6. Ginny

When They First Got Their Letters

By: Obession

Chapter 6: Ginny

**(A/N: Hello! I'm sorry this took that long, because I had the biggest case of writer's block. I told you I was out of ideas. Anyways…**

**kool: Thanks for the complement and answering my question!**

**Chocolat Elf: Thanks for the review, and yes, I think you're hyper.**

**abigfan: Thanks for your review! What does idk mean? Just wondering! I'll try to work with the ideas, thanks!**

**…and sadly, that's all the reviews that I got. Hopefully more for this chapter. Anyways, my "daily" question, it's just a repeat though. What, or who, is a beta reader? Answer please! In a review! I need reviews! AHHHHHH!!! *seizure* Sorry, I'll calm down, but don't forget to review!**

**I almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't want to get sued! I'm getting tired of disclaimers, They get the idea when I say it one time, don't they? Well, in case they're blind, no offense, I don't own these wonderful characters, if I do, I wouldn't even be here right now, and I would have a British accent, which I don't, but would like to have. See that run-on? That's not Harry Potter books material, so no; I'm not the amazing J. K. Rowling. Sorry to disappoint you!)**

Ginny Weasley just woke up from her reoccurring dream, er-, fantasy. "It'll never come true," she thought out loud. She tried to fall back to sleep, for the sun has barely risen yet, but failing to do so. Instead she went downstairs, where her parents are sitting at the kitchen table.

            "Good morning, Mum. Good morning, Dad," Ginny said.

            "Good morning, Ginny, dear. Here. It's your letter from school," Mrs. Weasley said, grinning widely as her youngest child and only daughter opens her first letter from Hogwarts,

            HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of WITCHCRAFT __and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

            Dear Miss Weasley,

                 We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

            at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find 

            enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

                 Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later 

            than July 31.

            Yours sincerely,

            Minerva McGonagall,

            _Deputy Headmistress_

and the book list.

            First-year students will require:

                 _The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

                 _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_                 Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_                 A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_                 One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_                 Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_                 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_                 Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_                 Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart__

_Holiday__ with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart___

_                 Travels with Trolls  _by Gilderoy Lockhart__

_                 Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart__

_                 Wandering with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart__

                 _Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

            "Mum," Ginny said, "How are we going to manage?"

            "Oh, Ginny, we'll have to get a lot of your things second handed," Mrs. Weasley said sadly. It doesn't bother Ginny, for she expected it.

            "Here Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, breaking the silence, "breakfast."

            "Thanks Dad," Ginny said, as she started eating her porridge.

            A while later, as the sun shined brilliantly outside, Ginny hears footsteps from the stairs. Then Harry and Ron's face came into view, and Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor. _Smooth Ginny, she thought, as she dived under the table to get the bowl, _how embarrassing._ She feels herself blushing as she emerged from the table and taking her seat again._

            After the others discovered the book problem, Harry asked Ginny, "Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?"

            All she could do was nod and blush. She then changes position and accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish. _Oops, she thought, as she took it out and began cleaning it with a napkin, _hopefully no one saw that, especially not Harry_. She felt embarrassed enough for one day._

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! I know, I added a lot of Ginny's crush stuff in it, but if I don't, then it would be a really short chapter. Hope you liked that part too. Flame if you must, I don't care. I shall use it in my training of ignoring. Anyways, the book list was a combo of Harry's first book list with the** **Gilderoy Lockhart books mentioned in book 2. Just letting you know! Okay, people who is bothering to read this, I seriously ran out of ideas after this one. HELP!!!!! Thank you for reading!)**   ****


End file.
